


he never got one

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [186]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Serious Injuries, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Marcos groaned as he coughed, his bright red blood staining the gray rocky ground, like red dye, in various sizes right in front of him.





	he never got one

Marcos groaned as he coughed, his bright red blood staining the gray rocky ground, like red dye, in various sizes right in front of him. He felt the metallic taste in his mouth, and wanted to throw up. This, along with the pain, was too much.

He laid there, senseless with the huge boulder over him, crushing all of his bones and internal organs. He was lucky (or unlucky) to still be alive. The pain made him wish he was dead already. Not a single muscle had survived, he was just crushed, and even if he got out of this alive, he would be paralyzed for life.

But he wasn’t naive, he knew the severity of this wound, he would die soon. Marcos had never had a problem with death, but right now, he wished that he wouldn’t have to go through this.

Not just because of the pain, and feeling himself crushed from the inside.

It was because of Soren.

The crownsguard was panicking, shouting Marcos’ name as he repeatedly hit the giant boulder with his sword, in a desperate attempt to break it. He saw the tears of pure fear and dread that ran through his cheeks, his eyes were filled with hopelessness. And Marcos HATED it.

He knew Soren would never forgive himself, even though it wasn’t his fault. He had just been hit by a falling boulder while traveling the mountains, bad luck, that’s all.

His breathing got even more ragged, and black spots began to appear over his eyes.

It was happening soon now, he could feel it.

The last thing he would see was a terrified Soren.

Oh how he wished for a last kiss, to say goodbye.

He never got one.


End file.
